Another Drink
by YoYo and Golden Vegeta
Summary: Someone sitting in a bar thinking about their life. A series of events in the past changes everyones lives, mainly Helgas...
1. Session 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.  
  
  
Another Drink  
Session 1  
  
  
Sitting on a stool in a dank little bar in a small town sat a woman completely dressed in black. Sitting in front of her was a shot glass, half full with an amber colored liquid. Anyone passing by would stop and take a glance at the woman. Her trench coat hid her body from prying eyes, but her head remained in full view. Her head was adorned by a thick mane of blonde hair that trailed down to below her waist in a braid. The bar tender stood off to the side glancing at the young woman every now and then. He knew her from past visits to the small bar. She never really spoke, but when she did it was always to him.  
  
* * * *  
  
To think I've come to this, drinking in a bar. A drifter people would call me, so what. I made a living; my writing skills went to no waste. But why did I care anymore? No one cared for me. My own parents kicked me out of the house after I turned 16, my only best friend deserted me for others... and the only person I thought I loved turned away from me. Though they were my inspiration for my books, that and the open road. I wore nothing but black and traveled on my bike. Stopping whenever I finished something for my editor or if I needed supplies. Would I ever go back to Hillwood? Funny, ever since I left I could never find an answer to that question. It would leave my lips and hang in the air, as if gravity had no control over it... or myself.  
  
Picking up the glass in front of me I took a small sip and let the whiskey sit for a moment before swallowing, burning as it went. Still holding onto the glass I turned it this way and that, watching the liquid as it moved. It was something that I knew that wouldn't turn it's back on me. Though eventually it would cause problems in the future, but right now I didn't care.  
"Hey Nick, ya ever heard of a city called Hillwood?" I said lightly to the bar tender. He stopped his usual wiping of the counter top and turned toward me. His face was thoughtful for a moment before he answered.  
"Only from you Helga. Why do you ask?" Looking back down to my drink I thought of what to say, lifting the glass to my lips and drinking the rest of the whiskey I turned to him.  
"Just wondering if you've ever been to a worse place then this town." Smirking I placed the shot glass in front of me and motioned to him to fill it.  
"Well, I can't say that I haven't. Though you do make it more interesting around here." Letting out a laugh I downed the whiskey he had poured and thought back to when I was younger.  
  
"Nick, never let someone tell you that your childhood was when you lived." With that I stood, paid for the drinks I had and walked out of the bar and out to my motorcycle. It sat waiting for me to ride it off on some lone highway, getting on and starting it up I left the dirt parking lot of the bar and drove off into the cold night.  
  
* * * *  
  
Those who sat outside of the bar watched the "Woman in Black" they had dubbed her, get on her motorcycle and drive off. The only thing visible was the back taillight of the bike. Nothing more then a drifter off to another town, to another drink. 


	2. Session 2

Another Drink  
Session 2  
  
  
Sighing heavily I stood up and looked down at the box that sat before me. It held things from 'The good ol' days'...who would've thought things had got to this point. Leaning down and reaching into a box I pulled out a fading, worn pink book. Flipping through the pages I saw the all to familiar handwriting.  
"What had I been thinking when all that took place?" Shaking my head I walked over to the chair that sat near by and sat down heavily. Opening the book again, I came across a folded piece of paper.  
  
~ ~ ~  
August  
Life's a mess. Parents don't care anymore, neither do friends...Wait! What the hell am I talking about?! My only friend left me... my only love turned his back from me... why should I care anymore? Well I've found a job...hoping to buy a motorcycle and ride out of this damn city. Who knows...I might just make it out there in the world better then I did in my own home....  
~ ~ ~  
  
For all the years I've had this book.. I had never found this. Glancing up I caught sight of a picture I had sitting on my dresser. The frame was made of redwood, deeply stained... it almost looked like dried blood in the right light, but now it just looked dark. The picture was taken in the summer after sophomore year, everyone from the gang of forth grade was there, and all of the faces except one was smiling and happy. The tall figure of a blonde stood off to the side, arms crossed, a slight glare on her face, a braid resting on her shoulder contrasting immensely against her black trench coat. She had stopped wearing pink, but took to black like it was her best friend.  
  
Placing the piece of paper back into the book and tossing it on my bed, I got up and headed out of the room. I found myself in the kitchen searching threw a cabinet, pausing I found what I was looking for and placed it on the counter and went looking for a glass. Finding it I sat myself at the table, upon opening the bottle I remembered something.  
  
"He had sat there, drinking at his kitchen table. Not caring about how it hurt those around him, how it hurt his love."  
  
The line was from a book I had picked up a year ago, the authors' words had somehow found their way into my head. Staring down at the partially filled glass in my hand I frowned, standing I threw the glass as hard as I could against the opposite wall. The sound of shattering glass hit my ears like a sledgehammer, my eyes widened.  
"What the fuck is wrong with me?! That person left, why should I care! Why should I care...?" I slumped to the floor, tears running down my cheeks.  
"What have I done....?" 


	3. Session 3

Another Drink  
Session 3  
  
  
Sometime later I became aware of myself getting up. My body seemed to be on autopilot, while my mind just sat and watched. I went and got a rag and began cleaning up the broken glass and drying amber liquid. Picking up a somewhat large piece of the shattered glass I looked at it with a blank mind. Holding it tightly I saw a rivulet of bright red make it's way down from my fingers, my eyes widened. Gasping I felt my mind being shoved forward, everything suddenly became sharp and clear. Every sound, smell.... it was painfully attacking my senses. Opening my hand the piece of glass wet with blood fell from my hand and joined the other pieces of shattered glass at my feet.  
  
I became aware of my heavy breathing and my sweating palms. Why after ten years of not thinking of her did she suddenly fill my mind and make me do things I wouldn't normally do?! Looking down at the broken glass I sighed and began cleaning up the mess again.  
  
  
It's been a few days since the incident with the glass. Looking to the door I heard someone knock, getting up and making my way to the old green door I opened it to find Gerald. Over the years he had changed very little, though time changed everyone. He stood over six feet tall and was muscled, his high school days on the football team.  
  
"Hey man, you mind if I come in?" He said, his voice not that much different from when we were young.  
"Yeah, maybe you can keep me from losing my mind.... So what brings you around this part of town?" I said letting him. We headed to the kitchen, sitting down he sighed and looked me straight in the eye.  
"It's Phoebe."  
"What's wrong with Phoebe?"   
"She's been really down...she hasn't been able to find Helga." It was now that I remember that just before Helga left, Phoebe had done something to make Helga finally leave. A year later Phoebe began a search trying to find Helga and apologize...but that was now nine years ago.  
"She's thinking of giving up… Helga just doesn't want to be found." Gerald said with some sadness, he was worried for Phoebe... their marriage was only into it's fourth year.... it wasn't suppose to suffer like this. It's all Helga's damn fault!  
The sound of a motorcycle driving by was heard. The scene of Helga riding away on hers came to mind...Damn it! Leave me alone! 


	4. Session 4

Another Drink  
Session 4  
  
  
Waking up with a start I didn't know where I was for a moment. My vision cleared and I found myself in a bed, the sheets stiff. A hotel...I vaguely remember stopping and getting a room for the night. Sitting up I was assaulted by a headache, holding a hand to my head I got up and made my way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror caught sight of my reflection.  
  
Long yellow blonde hair in a messy braid, tired blue eyes ... I turned away from the mirror and closed the bathroom door. Walking toward the shower I began undressing from my black t-shirt and black night shorts.   
  
Stepping into the warm spray from the shower I felt my sore muscles begin to relax and my headache started to subside. After a few moments of just standing there I began to long task of washing my hair. Staring down at my side I saw the ends of my hair stop at mid thigh.   
'What ever made me decide to grow my hair long?' I questioned myself, closing my eyes and shaking my head I stopped that train of thought. I don't need to think about the past. They don't care about me and I don't care about them. Sighing I stopped thinking about that and went on with my shower.  
  
Coming out of the bathroom clad in a white hotel towel and a towel on my head. Quickly drying off I went on to tackle my hair. Drying it as much as I could I braided it and put it up in a bun. After doing that I put on the clothes I had worn the night before, except my coat. Opening the door I came to find my bike in a parking space in front of the room I had paid for. Stepping out on the cold concrete I walked out the bike and opened a saddlebag and took some clean clothes. Stopping I grabbed my other dirty clothes and went back into the room. Changing into the clean clothes I took the dirty ones, some change and the key to the room I made my way out of the room and down to the laundry room.   
  
Walking bare foot into the tiled room I came to find the room empty. Sighing thankfully I went about getting my clothes in a washing machine not in use. I went bought a box of soap from the vending machine out in the hall and went back and preceded to start the machine while pouring in the right amount of soap. Sitting in a chair waiting for my clothes to through washing I noticed my reflection in the window to the room. I saw a young woman wearing pair of knee length black shorts and a loose black tank top. Looking away I came to find someone standing at the doorway to the laundry room.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you...you just looked a little...preoccupied." The man was tall, lean and had his brown hair cropped above his ears. His gray-blue eyes seemed to smile at me.  
"Sorry if I seemed that you bothered me. You didn't really, I was just thinking." He smiled for a moment and stepped inside the room. He went about loading his clothes in a washing machine. Done doing that he proceeded to jump up and sit on top of the machine he had just started.  
  
"So where you from?" His voice startled me for a moment after there being a long moment of silence. For a moment I didn't know what to say.  
"Hillwood." I finally said. Looking to him I saw a slight smile.  
"I know that place, been through there before. Though I prefer towns and not cites." His voice was something new to me. He had a warmth to it, something I hadn't heard in a long time.   
"Same for me. It's easier riding that's for sure."  
"What do you ride?" He asked, that warmth was still there.  
"A '98 Harley Davidson Sportster."  
"Nice bike."  
"A nice improvement from the first bike I got after leaving home..." I stopped talking. Why was I telling him this? I was about to say something about having to go when the machine, washing my clothes stopped, its sound absent from the room. Getting up from the hard plastic chair I made my way to the machine and proceeded to load the clothes in a nearby dryer.  
  
"I see you like the color black." I had almost forgotten he was there. Look down to the clothes in my hand and to the dryer I saw that almost ever single article of clothing was black.  
"Yeah... I guess I do." I felt like crying for some reason. I loaded the rest of my clothes in the dryer, set it and turned the machine on. Sitting down the chair again I held my head in my hands and looked at the floor.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Looking down at the woman I had happened to come across in the landry room of the hotel I felt a need to comfort her. She sat down in the chair she had been sitting before holding her head. I know said something to make her feel this way. I got down from the washing machine I was sitting upon and made my way over to the blonde haired woman. Looking at her I noticed just how pale she was. Her hair was up in a braided bun, it's color contrasted sharply by her black shorts and top.  
"I'm sorry if I said anything wrong."  
"No, no you didn't. Hey, what's your name?" Her voice sounded like she was close to tears.  
"Christian. And what may your name be?" She lifted her head and looked up at me, her eyes were the color of a cloudy sapphire.  
"Helga."  
"It's a pleasure meeting you Helga." She held out her hand, taking it I gave it a squeeze. She smiled slightly, a tear slipped down her cheek. Letting go of her hand I brushed the tear away, before I could do anything I found her in my arms crying. Hugging her to me, I patted her back as she cried. It was then that I felt that this was right, the Lord had sent me to help her. 


	5. Session 5

Another Drink  
Session 5  
  
It's been a few hours since Gerald came by. I found myself sitting on the front stoop staring at the sky.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Helga stop bothering me! I don't care if you say you like me...you've done nothing in your life to show that you care for me.... just get away from me and stay out of my life!" Her face showed nothing but mute shock for a few moments. Her face slowly went blank, her eyes seem to glaze over then she turned and walked away.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I remember her walking the halls after that day. That was when she began wearing nothing but black. A few weeks after that I heard from Phoebe that Helga had been kicked out by her parents. Not more then a week later I was sitting outside on the front stoop, I heard a motorcycle making its way toward me. The person on the large chrome trimmed bike wore all black. As they passed by I saw that it was Helga, she stared strait forward... a determined look on her face.  
  
What had caused her to change like that? Was it because of Phoebe, her parents.... and myself? She always seemed so strong, yet when in the right situation she crumbled. Where could she be right now? A picture came to mind of her in a ditch, the motorcycle thrown off to the side, Helga lying not far from it...bleeding from a gash on her forehead.   
  
Shaking my head the image went away. Why am I even thinking about this? Not more then a few hours ago I hated the girl... what's wrong with me? Glancing down at my hands I came to find the cut on my hand, the scab a dark color. At least it was healing and hadn't needed stitches.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Arnold! Man what's up with you? I'd think you'd be happy that the Ice Queen was gone." Looking over I came to find Gerald starring down at me. I shrugged, how was I suppose to act toward someone not being there, who had been there for most of your life?  
"I know Gerald...I..I just feel bad about how I acted toward her. I mean I told her I never wanted to see her again, later I fine out she has a fight with Phoebe then she gets kicked out of her house... I don't know, it just doesn't seem fair."  
  
"Whatever you say man."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holding my head in my hands I felt the beginnings of tears...tears? Why was I crying? A feeling of guilt washed over me in a great wave. What have I been doing all these years? She's been gone for ten years...yet she never spoke to anyone...  
"Helga, where are you..."  
  
  
  
  
(-_-;) (-_-;) (-_-;) (-_-;) (-_-;) (-_-;) (-_-;)  
  
Um okay, I'm just going to use this spot for...RANTING...  
  
Anyone out there watch InuYasha? Sure I bet you do...I bet you might be able to watch it at 12:30am if your old enough and don't have school like the rest of us poor saps. Though I would love to *beep* out Cartoon Network, for I happen to live in the only damn state that doesn't go by daylight savings time, thusly InuYasha doesn't come on until 1:30 am for me. ::Continues on ranting an cursing out Cartoon Network for a while:: Sometime later....fine that's said and done....if no one reads or reviews this fic I will take it down....harsh I know...but things are just not going well right now...::walks off mumbling about the injustice of Cartoon Networks decision:: 


End file.
